Un Bain Impromptu
by Miss Grindelwald
Summary: Jake se retrouve au fond d'un lac. Heureusement, l'Inspecteur Diaz est sur les lieux. [OS]


_Remarque : Les personnages de B99 ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que cette histoire, qui appartient à Whumpdeedoo. Je ne suis que Traductrice :)_

Jake courut au coin de la rue, percutant presque le mur de briques dans sa hâte. Il était sur les talons du gars, dans un instant il pourra l'attraper, il pouvait déjà le visualiser dans son esprit.

Il était en train de penser à des slogans quand il s'arrêta net, son élan le poussant presque hors du quai.

-"Alors, euh, Rosa était supposée attraper votre copain. De toute évidence, elle se relâche-"

-"Pose ton flingue au sol !"

-"Oh, d'accord, ouais, bien sûr. Poser mon flingue au sol. Maintenant, prenons une grande inspiration et-"

-"Ferme-là." Gronda le criminel, son ami souriant lamentablement.

-"Amuse-toi bien avec les poissons." Dit-il. La crosse du pistolet frappa sa tempe.

Des étoiles commencèrent à apparaître dans la vision de Jake. Il bascula et fendit l'air. Il pensa : Putain, ça sonne bien. Puis il a touché l'eau et la noirceur l'envahis.

Rosa sauta du haut de l'escalier de secours directement sur son adversaire. Il heurta violemment le sol et elle le sentit perdre connaissance. Elle leva les yeux et vit l'autre brandir son arme à feu sur elle. Elle se baissa et le tacla, lui arrachant le pistolet des mains. Elle a sorti sa propre arme et le pointa, criant : "Sur le ventre ! Mains derrière la tête !"

Il tenta de se lever et elle s'asseya simplement sur lui, lui baissant les mains derrière le dos et le menottant.

Elle le traîna jusqu'à son complice qui commençait à s'agiter, gémissant doucement, elle le menotta également

-"Jake !" Elle l'appela. "J'ai attrapé ton gars, abruti. Tu me dois un verre !"

Sa voix résonna dans les quais, n'envoyant aucune réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils et le suspect de Jake rigola.

-"J'espère qu'il ne vous doit rien d'autre, car je ne pense pas qu'il vous remboursera de si tôt." A t-il déclaré.

Rosa plissa les yeux et l'attrapa violemment par le col. "Où est-il ? Que lui avez-vous fais ?"

Il se contenta de rire mais Rosa vit ses yeux se poser sur la surface de l'eau.

-"Merde". Elle a menotté leurs chevilles et courut jusqu'au bord, scrutant l'eau sombre. C'était silencieux. "Merde. Officier Descendu, Dock 27, je répète. Officier Descendu." Cria t-elle dans la radio.

Elle enleva sa veste et ses bottes et plongea.

Le froid fut un choc et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle plissa les yeux à cause de l'obscurité, ne voyant que de l'eau verdâtre. Elle nagea plus profondément, sentant son estomac se tendre à chaque instant.

Ses poumons et ses yeux brûlaient lorsque une ombre fut dans son champ de vision.

Elle s'y agrippa et sentit le cuir lisse sous ses doigts. Elle attira Jake contre elle et commença à remonter. Ses pulsations cardiaques battaient dans ses oreilles, ses jambes criaient du besoin de repos et Jake ne bougeait pas dans ses bras.

Rosa atteint la surface et haleta, toussant et avalant de l'eau. Elle vérifia que la tête de Jake soit hors de l'eau. Il était livide, du sang coulait de sa tempe.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle puis les hissa jusqu'au quai. Ses doigts engourdis fouillèrent le cou de Jake maladroitement et elle trouva son pouls, faible. Elle posa sa main sur la poitrine de son coéquipier.

Il ne respirait plus.

Elle lui inclina la tête en arrière et posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres bleues inanimées.

-"Jake, si tu meurs, Amy va devenir vraiment agaçante à ce sujet." Grogna t-elle.

Elle lui fit les premier secours jusqu'à qu'elle ait mal à la poitrine et aux yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être encore sous l'eau. "Merde, Jake !"

Puis, de manière douce et subtile, comme la brise du printemps, Jake se contracta. Rosa se figea. Ses yeux se sont entre-ouverts. Pendant un moment, son cœur se gonfla.

Et soudain, Jake était à ses côtés, toussant et crachant de l'eau, la main de Rosa sur son dos. Elle bégayait des paroles censées être réconfortantes. Quand il eut fini, il se redressa en gémissant. Elle inspecta sa tempe et il tressaillit, levant la main pour la stopper.

-"Tu saignes."

Il n'a pas répondu.

-"Idiot ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu là-dessous ? Tu as des blessures ? Quel Die Hard est le pire ?

-"Chuuuuuut..." Murmura t-il. Il plissa les yeux car il avait du mal à se concentrer sur le visage de son amie. "J'ai mal partout. Je suis mort ?"

-"Non, je t'ai sauvé la vie, comme d'habitude. J'ai les cheveux mouillés à cause de toi. Ça va sécher en afro maintenant, alors tu ferais mieux de me remercier."

Jake rigola un peu avant qu'un violent frisson ne l'envahisse, lui faisant claquer des dents.

-"Je reviens dans une seconde, essaie de ne pas mourir pendant mon absence." Elle alla vérifier que les criminels soient à leur place avant de prendre sa veste. Jake était en effet toujours en vie quand elle revint. Elle le mit en position assise, le faisant gémir. Elle lui soutint la tête et elle enleva ses vêtements trempés.

-"Tiens." Elle enroula fermement sa veste sur les épaules de son camarade. Il la rapprocha de lui, souriant faiblement.

-"Merci, Rosa."

Elle hocha la tête et s'installa à côté de lui, attendant l'ambulance.

Et Jake, avec sa commotion cérébrale, a dû imaginer la main sur son épaule et le sourire tirant ses lèvres.


End file.
